Gift of the Pie
by aHeartsSong
Summary: Aika Kogarashi has to put all her faith in her lover, Sai after blindfolding her. Stumbling awkwardly clutching his hand, she'll soon find a very delightful surprise waiting for her to taste rather than see.


**Aika Kogarashi belongs to Phantom Crimsonnight**

_**Summary:**_**  
_Aika Kogarashi has to put all her faith in her lover, Sai after blindfolding her. Stumbling awkwardly clutching his hand, she'll soon find a very delightful surprise waiting for her to taste rather than see.  
_**

**For: Phantom Crimsonnight (NattyPoo)**

* * *

"Is this some kind of joke, Sai??"

Aika fumbled around, hesitant to her lover's pull, though she clung tightly to his relaxed arm. She heard her voice bounce off the walls of a narrow passageway beside her, and presently felt the faint touch of candlelight warmth in front and to her left. Her feet were firmly planted on the ground. Her body refused to move, and her nervous were heightened with a touch of anxiety. She wasn't used to this at all, and her senses were straining themselves to make some sense out of her environment.

"I don't mean for it to be a joke," came the silky smooth voice of an affable, if not somewhat socially awkward artist. Sai smiled with his eyes and smiled with his lips. Aika could tell even with the blindfold tied around her head. But it was the subtle fluctuation in his voice when he did smile that was new to her. Her ears had become attuned, now, to the feel and rhythmic sound of his breathing. She could feel his body heat as he inched closer to her, wrapped his arms around her. His breaths fell on her forehead, brushing hair strands, and he smelled distinctly like black berries…or something of the sort.

Aika has always been known to be spunky, loud, even obnoxious for her small stature. She was a fighter, a lover, a prankster. Her energetic hyper activity defined many lovable aspects about her. But this time, she was strangely and unusually quiet- forced to quiet herself since Sai had covered her eyes. A faintly blushed after a quiet bubbly laughter startled her. She realized the laugh was hers a moment too late. Her smaller arms came to hug tightly against her lover. He could tell she was a little nervous. Still smiling, he allowed his breath to fall on her temple as he pressed his lips there lightly. "Just a little further, Aika-chan." He coaxed her with the lulling drawl of his voice, taking one of her hands in his and kissing the fingers before laying it on his chest. Her fingers felt the pulse of his heartbeat.

With him by her side, Aika slowly shifted her feet. She had to will them forward as Sai navigated her through the floor plan of his dimly lit room. There were framed drawings all over the walls, all of which were his creations. Scenes, abstract works, a few faces, even animals too. Here, the smell of Sai was even stronger. Aika knew where she was, now, and the tension relaxed from her muscles. She even straightened up a little. She hadn't realize she was stooped over slightly like an elderly woman. But with her confidence returned to her, she did away with the many strange and uncharacteristic behaviors brought on the blindfold. Including her talking.

"Ohhhh is that pie I smell??!" The wafting smell from the table set for two spiked her curiosity. Her stomach growled at the thought of the sweet desert. Her mouth salivated. "Sai-kun, I can't believe you went all this way just for me! But why did you blindfold me when we're only in your room? This isn't fair! Do I get to blindfold you next time too??"

A laughing smile crossed Sai's face as he pulled a chair out from under the table and lead Aika to it. She sat down, straightening her off-the-shoulder black dress with dark blue lilies decorating it. Glittery beads had been sown into the fabric to adorn the petals of the lilies. She sat cross-legged, her slender bare legs appearing from the knee-length skirt of the flattering dress. Black fancy sandals covered her feet.

She looked so stunning tonight. A gentle breeze sailed in from the opened window behind her and tussled her long brown hair that fell loose down her back. With the scraping of a second chair against the wooden floor, Sai sat down beside her. He simply gave a gentle chuckle at her many queries.

There was more than just pie on the elegant table set with a bright red table cloth, two white candles and an array of other foods. The dark-haired artist picked up a fork and soon held up a bite-size piece of strawberry pie topped with whipped cream.

"Are you hungry, Aika?" He held the food to her lips. His other hand hovered beneath, palm up, to catch any crumbs that may fall.

"You bet I a-!!" Aika's eyes widened for the hundredth time behind the blindfold. She caught the aroma of sweet strawberry too late to keep her mouth from flying open. Now she had cream on her lips. She raised her brows, her face strained in thought for a moment. She licked the cream away and smiled sweetly, "Mmm! Nummy!"

Sai smiled, allowing another laugh to pass his lips. He still held the bite to her lips, and she opened her mouth, slightly leaning forward. Aika was delighted to taste a full sample of the pie she had been smelling. She savored it, licking the residue off her lips again and bubbled over with sheer glee.

"Have some more, Firefly."

She felt her heart skip a beat when he used his affectionate nick name for her. A blush tinted her cheeks again, and she opened her mouth for another bite. Her face twisted again, and she made a baffled sound in her throat as her lips closed. She was startled to find something entirely different in her mouth. A still-warm apple pie with a hind of cinnamon! "Mmm!" Aika's face turned into another bright smile. "Wow I wasn't expecting that…!" she giggled, marveling at the taste. The next bite chilled her. She swallowed quickly.

"Orange sherbet??!!"

"Orange and cream, actually." Sai laughed, enjoying her expressions as he prepared the next surprise for her.

It was a large bite of…of French chocolate silk!! "Ohhhh you-eehhh!!" She tilted her head back, trying not to spill the chocolate from her mouth. She gloated with delight. The French silk was the best dessert yet, and she exclaimed her excitement in an incoherent mumble with her mouth full."Delicious, isn't it?" Sai watched her nod enthusiastically. He smiled. "Good, I'm glad." Sai set the fork down softly on the table, gently taking her face in his hands. "Aika-chan…you have some chocolate on you."

"I do?" Aika stuck out her tongue, making him laugh at her cute face. He leaned forward, wrapping her in his arms and easily lifting her light-weight form off her chair and onto his lap. Her arms instantly came around his neck.

"Here, let me help you." Sai gently tilted her face up. Aika felt butterflies in her stomach. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him less than an inch away from her, and growing nearer. She shuddered a little when his lips softly touched the corner of her mouth. A soft sigh left her lips, and she blushed deeply as his tongue slipped out to clean away the smudge of chocolate on her face, followed by a tender kiss. She melted in his arms and under his kiss and softly murmured his named. "Sai-kun…"

The rosy red blush spread over her cheeks as he brushed the tip of his nose against hers. He leaned forward again, his lips molding against her soft ones. He kissed her once, then twice. The third time was more passionate. He swallowed her sweet sighs and moans. Soon Aika couldn't stand not being able to lay eyes on her lover while he was kissing her so tenderly. "Sai-"

"Shh…" Sai quieted her with a finger on her moist, swollen lips. She settled again and relaxed in his arms. "Hear me smile, Firefly." A hand fell to her stomach, and he rubbed it gently, as was their custom. He had to kiss her again when the smile returned to her. She was so beautiful… The hand soon left her stomach. Sai slipped it in the pocket of his dress jacket and took her hand in his. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand and placed a small velvet box against her palm, curling her fingers over it.

"Sai…?" Aika held the velvet box, running her hands over it inquisitively. "What is this…?" She asked carefully. For some reason, her heart just wouldn't stop racing in her chest."Open it, Firefly." Sai reached behind her to untie the blindfold. The black silk fell to the floor, and her bright glistening green eyes fluttered open. She saw the black velvet box in her hands, then looked over at the table for a moment. Returning her attention back to the box, she carefully opened it and peered in side. Her breath left her in an audible gasp as she stared down at the shimmering sapphire ring on a gold band. The Sapphire stone was outlined with diamond etched to resemble the wings of a fairy or a dragon fly. Her name was engraved on the inside of the ring with a simple love message from Sai. She glanced up at Sai, her eyes moist with tears. His face was so beautiful…even more so on this night. This was the first time she was allowed to see him dressed so handsomely in black slacks, a matching jacket, a white dress shirt with a red carnation on the lapel of his jacket. It matched the carnation he'd weaved in. Sai smiled fondly down at her.

"Aika-chan," he leaned forward, and she was caught in his soft onyx eyes. "Will you marry me?" The tears flowed freely now. Tears of joy. She was so happy, and so touched. Her throat tightened with the tears she choked on as she smiled and replied with a passionate kiss as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Yes!!" she finally gasped between the tears and the kissing. "A thousand times, yes!"Up until that time, Sai had never seen her beam brighter. She was radiant, and she was his her hair earlier. "Oh, Sai!"


End file.
